The Backside Family Eggflip
The Backside Family Eggflip is the twentieth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 12, 2015 in the United States and April 28, 2015 in Canada. Plot Max's birthday is coming up and Shred asks Mr. P if Max would like his gifts he had for Max, but everything Shred got was Science-related. Howie comes in, with a bunch of gifts for Max. Mr. P scans them and says Max will like them. Max then comes in, but he doesn't seem excited at all for his birthday. He says that he wanted to keep his birthday low-key and goes downstairs to have some bread. Shred and Howie begin to wonder what was wrong. Max is making some rigatoni necklaces and hats, because of how sad he was. Abby suggests to Shred that he talk to Max. Shred asks Max what was wrong and Max explains that it was the first birthday away from home and he missed his mom. Shred has a family meeting and they plan to throw Max an amazing birthday party. At the party, Lloyd brings a snake and Abby gives Max a photo album with a bunch of pics from things they had done. There were pics of the time Max got his head stuck in a bucket, got snowed in and was stuck in an ice hut, and more. Then, Shred surprises Max with his mom. But Mrs. Asher isn't happy, because she had heard about all the dangerous things that had happened to Max while he was there. Mrs. Asher ends up making Max move back to Vermont. The Ackermans try to convince Mrs. Asher that there was nothing dangerous about their family, but they begin to lose hope when Lloyd loses the snake. Mrs. Asher won't change her mind about bring Max back to Vermont and they go to a hotel. Shred holds another meeting saying that they had to find a way to get Max back living with them. Lloyd suggests tearing down the house, and rebuilding it with rubber and no corners, but Shred has another plan. When Max and his mom are at the hotel, Mrs. Asher gets a call saying that she got a package. Mrs. Asher goes downstairs and Shred and Abby come in. They tell Max to tell Mrs. Asher that he left his great hair brush at the Ackermans, and when they went to get it, the Ackermans would pretend to be a great family. They hear Mrs. Asher coming back, so Abby hides behind the curtains and Shred hides in the closet. Mrs. Asher comes back with the package: a box of rigatoni. Max tells Mrs. Asher that he left his hairbrush at the Ackermans and they go back to get it. When they get there, Howie and the Ackermans are all dressed formally and they act polite to Mrs. Asher. Mrs. Asher knows that they were acting, but she realizes that she should let Max stay since they cared so much about him, but the Ackermans would have to replace all the walls with rubber and no corners. The Ackermans laugh, even though Lloyd had the same plan. Max and the Ackermans then go to the hotel and they had to stay there until someone found the snake. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1